


Hilo

by Becky_Ishtar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Love/Hate, M/M, Quidditch, Sarumi Fest 2019, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Ishtar/pseuds/Becky_Ishtar
Summary: "Quiere todo y nada porque con Fushimi, nunca pueden ser medias tintas."





	Hilo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K ni el universo Harry Potter ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: Hogwarts AU. Ambientado en 1987 (seis años después de la primera caída de Voldemort). Yata y Fushimi están en sexto curso.
> 
> Sarumi Fest 2019 - Day 2: AU

* * *

Yata no corre, vuela a través de los milenarios pasillos del castillo. Las tonalidades escarlata y oro de su uniforme de quidditch se funden y los colores inconfundibles de Griffindor se asemejan a una puesta de sol. Es como un torbellino, una tormenta de verano que aparece entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, revoluciona todo a su paso y deja tras de sí un desastre del que nunca se va a sentir culpable. Las grandes zancadas hacen eco entre las paredes y el odio que rezuma es tan intenso, tan colérico que hasta los personajes de los retratos se apartan cuando pasa por su lado.

Lleva los puños cerrados, la quijada tan apretada que por un momento teme partirse los dientes. Hace caso omiso de las quejas de los alumnos a los que empuja o choca su hombro contra ellos. Están en su camino, le molestan, su ira aumenta con cada nuevo obstáculo que le impide llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

Llegar hasta él.

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, recorre los laberínticos corredores hasta que se planta ante el baño de chicos de la cuarta planta. Estampa la bota de quidditch embarrada contra la puerta con tal fuerza que se abre de golpe y retumba contra la pared del baño.

Yata Misaki es de esas personas que son capaces de contagiar su estado de ánimo a cualquier sitio al que vayan. De moldear a su antojo la magia de cada esquina, de cada rincón en el que se encuentren hasta hacerlo suyo. El aula de pociones parece un lugar menos lúgubre cuando está él y el campo de quidditch estalla de júbilo cada vez que batea la bludger con un solo brazo.

Es energía pura, posee esa magia ancestral que muchos ansían de dejar una huella cegadora allá por donde pasan.

— ¡Tú!

Cuando entra al baño de chicos, el orgullo henchido, las grandes zancadas, parece más alto, más mayor. Un par de alumnos de primero le miran asustados y antes de que les diga nada, se marchan con la mirada gacha y tienen la decencia de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Los grandes ventanales dejan pasar unos escasos rayos de luz que chocan directamente con su cabello, convirtiéndolo en fuego puro. Escudriña uno a uno los cubículos, abre las puertas a patadas y durante unos momentos teme perder el control de su propia magia.

— ¡Deja de esconderte y sal de una puta vez!

Se planta ante el último cubículo. El corazón le retumba en el pecho con una fuerza tan atronadora que llega a ensordecerle por momentos. El suspiro hastiado y el chascar de lengua que escucha detrás de la puerta pintada de verde son como un chispazo, una poción inflamable que termina por avivar el fuego que le come las entrañas y termina estallando en una nueva oleada de ira que le hace patear la maldita puerta del cubículo. Pero a diferencia con las otras, esta no se abre y el desagradable calambre que le recorre la pierna entera no hace más que enfurecerle.

— ¡Joder! ¡Saruhiko, como no salgas ahora mismo voy a reventar el puto baño contigo dentro!

Aunque sabe que es una amenaza vacía –ha salido tan rápido del entrenamiento de quidditch que se ha dejado la varita en los vestuarios – siente la magia tan ardiente burbujeando en sus venas que si quisiera, podría hacer arder el baño, Hogwarts, Escocia entera hasta los mismísimos cimientos.

Escucha el cerrojo descorrerse, la puerta se abre despacio y Fushimi Saruhiko aparece ante él. Alto, desgarbado, el cabello oscuro peinado hacia un lado y una mueca de desagrado jugando en sus pálidas facciones. Saruhiko le lanza esa mirada de desinterés que le hace sentir tan pequeño, tan sumamente irrelevante que tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no partirle la cara en ese mismo instante. Cierra la puerta del cubículo y se recoloca las gafas.

—Que.

— ¿¡Cómo que qué?! –Yata da un paso al frente con los puños apretados, el ceño fruncido. Que él esté tan alterado y Fushimi apenas dé muestras de importarle lo que está ocurriendo le pone enfermo. Le mira como si aquello no fuera con él, como si Yata no fuera más que un molesto moscardón zumbando a su alrededor.

Como si no fuera lo suficientemente importante como para dedicarle su valioso tiempo.

—Tsk, eres tú quien me ha perseguido hasta el baño como un acosador, así que tú dirás.

Es su manera de hablar, su postura, el uniforme impoluto con los colores de Ravenclaw, esos retazos de la educación aristocrática que dejan entrever lo pura que es la sangre que corre por sus venas lo que termina por encenderle. Le agarra por las solapas de la túnica y le empuja contra la puerta del baño.

—Tú…buscador de Ravenclaw… ¿desde cuándo te interesa el quidditch? —le espeta con rabia. Fushimi le mira por debajo de las gafas y Yata daría lo que fuera por ser unos centímetros más alto y poder mirarle directamente a los ojos sin tener que levantar la barbilla.

—Desde que tú estás demasiado ocupado como para mirar detrás de ti.

Yata abre los ojos de par en par, se le congela el aliento en la garganta. Si él tiene el poder de moldear el entorno a su gusto, Saruhiko es capaz de escupir maldiciones sin necesidad de magia o hechizos paralizantes. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso porque las manos que sujetan la tela de la túnica no comiencen a temblar, porque sus gestos no le traicionen y dejen ver a Fushimi lo hondo que le han calado sus palabras.

Pero Yata siempre ha sido muy transparente y eso de ocultar sus emociones no se le da especialmente bien. Sobre todo cuando se trata de Saruhiko.

— ¿Qué? Oye…se-se supone que somos amigos, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Me he tenido que enterar por el imbécil del capitán de Ravenclaw. ¿A qué coño viene esto?

Queda una semana para el partido contra Ravenclaw y si Griffindor quiere jugar la final contra Slytherin y optar a la Copa de Quidditch, debe ganar sí o sí. Perder ante Ravenclaw no es una opción. Llevan semanas entrenando bajo la lluvia, con el viento cortándoles el rostro y el frío en los huesos. Han estudiado bien las estrategias del equipo contrario, conocen sus movimientos, sus puntos más fuertes y las debilidades donde deben atacar.

Esa tarde, cuando descendieron de sus escobas al finalizar el entrenamiento, apareció el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw para recordarles que al día siguiente el campo estaba reservado para ellos. Cuando Mikoto le preguntó arrastrando las palabras si tan solo había venido para eso, Munakata Reisi esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y contestó que su nuevo buscador necesitaba amoldarse al equipo antes del gran partido. El nombre de Fushimi escurrió de sus labios cuando alguno de sus compañeros – no recuerda bien cual – se atrevió a preguntar quién era el nuevo fichaje.

Fue como zambullirse en el lago Negro en pleno invierno. Un frío paralizante le recorrió uno a uno todos los centímetros de su cuerpo. El nombre de su amigo le retumbaba en los oídos como un eco chocando entre las paredes de su cabeza y solo cuando se percató al cien por cien que no había escuchado mal, el frío se caldeó a una velocidad vertiginosa, la magia le quemó debajo de la piel hasta nublar sus sentidos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba en dirección al castillo en busca de respuestas.

Que la mayoría de las veces Saruhiko se escondiera en el baño cuando no quería que nadie le molestara era un punto a su favor.

La boca de Fushimi se curva en una sonrisa jocosa que destila ese aire de soberbia y malicia que a Yata siempre le ha provocado escalofríos. En un rápido movimiento, Saruhiko le aparta las manos de su túnica y no ve venir el empujón hasta que su espalda cruje contra la pared. Yata disimula la mueca de dolor que le recorre el rostro y antes de que pueda gritarle a Fushimi que se supone que está haciendo, este coloca la mano entre su cabeza y la pared y se inclina despacio hasta que apenas les separan unos centímetros.

Saruhiko ha sido el único que ha logrado dejarle sin palabras. Ni su madre, ni los profesores, ni ninguna figura de autoridad han sido capaces de hacerle callar cuando se lo han ordenado. Es solo Saru, con esa mirada cristalina y la sonrisa de medio lado el que le roba todas las palabras. El que le hace olvidarse de cómo se habla cuando acerca tanto su rostro al suyo que sus alientos chocan entre sí y es capaz de observar en primer plano los lunares del cuello y perderse en ese aroma a libro nuevo que siempre trae encima y le embelesa a niveles insospechados.

El que provoca que su respiración se acelere, el que le deja paralizado sin necesidad de ningún encantamiento.

Siempre ha sido y será él.

—Nunca te enteras de nada, ¿verdad? –Yata se muerde el labio, se obliga a no dejar de mirarle ni un solo instante, porque en el momento en el que baje la mirada, habrá perdido. Quiere replicar, insultarle, golpearle, lanzarle el maleficio más poderoso que conoce, preguntarle mil y una vez que es lo que supone de lo que no se da cuenta. Apartarle de su lado. Que esté más cerca. Más lejos. Encima, debajo, no volver a verle en lo que les queda de curso, ahogarse entre sus brazos. Quiere todo y nada porque con Fushimi, nunca pueden ser medias tintas.

Yata tiene que sujetarse a la pared cuando Saruhiko acerca la boca a su oreja y deja escapar un suave suspiro.

_Por Merlín._

Cierra los ojos, se deja llevar por el cálido aliento que choca en el lóbulo y un poco en el cuello. Estaba enfadado, hace nada estaba cabreado con Fushimi pero no logra acordarse por qué. Ni siquiera está del todo seguro como ha terminado acorralado en la pared del baño, con la pierna de Saruhiko entre las suyas y él luchando por respirar.

—Nos vemos en el partido —un escalofrío le recorre entero cuando las palabras de Saru se deslizan suaves sobre su oreja. _¿Partido?_ Ah, sí, el quidditch. Fushimi es el nuevo buscador de Ravenclaw. Yata entre abre los ojos, sus miradas se encuentran, sostienen el fino hilo de tensión por el que caminan sin mirar atrás y es tan sumamente frágil que si lo contemplan durante demasiado tiempo, puede romperse. –Intenta seguirme el ritmo…si puedes, _Misaki~_ –Saruhiko pasa la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y Yata se derrite. Nunca le ha gustado su nombre, no sabe en qué diablos estaba pensando su progenitora cuando se lo puso, pero por su culpa se ha comido una cantidad ingente de insultos y burlas y lleva toda la vida amenazando a compañeros y amigos para que nunca jamás le llamen así.

Pero cuando Saruhiko le susurra su nombre así, bajito, en un gemido tan húmedo y sensual, un jadeo entrecortado se desliza por su garganta y durante unos agónicos segundos, Yata siente la imperiosa necesidad de agarrarse al brazo de Fushimi y pedirle que vuelva a hacerlo. Que le susurre su nombre de nuevo. Contra su oreja, el cuello, las clavículas, por debajo del estómago, entre sus piernas, mientras lo hacen contra la pared del baño de chicos de la cuarta planta.

Hasta quedarse sin voz.

Pero al final, el hilo no da más de sí y termina por romperse.

Saruhiko le acaricia la mejilla, esboza aquella sonrisa maniática que es todo colmillos y provocación y se marcha del baño dejando a Yata solo, el uniforme de quidditch desarreglado y bastante más caliente que cuando entró.

El partido iba a estar la mar de interesante.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
